crossfirefpsfandomcom-20200223-history
CF Philippines
CrossFire Philippines is the Philippine localization version of CF for Filipinos. CFPH was published in 2009 by Gameclub Philippines and uses eCoin as in-game cash currency. Overview Although CF PH is a Philippine localized version of CrossFire, CF PH's word displays (like UI, names, announcements, etc.) are not in their Filipino language. Instead, CF PH uses CF West's UI and script for the display words in-game. Exclusive Features *Publisher-specific events every week (i.e. cash-spending events, Missions w/ exclusive rewards, raffles, EXP&GP Boost + NDR events (every weekend), Playtime/Attendance event etc etc). *Specialized Weapons - players can buy weapons with special skins and features (Zodiac WS & Anti-Zombie Weapons) in the Specialized tab in the Item Shop. **Players can buy the specialized weapons at a discounted price during the first week of its release. After that week is over, the price will be returned to its original price and will last for another week before being removed. **As of October 2016, all specialized weapons does not drop upon the death of the user, as heavily requested and demanded by the community when the looting issue started during the release of the M14 EBR-Taurus back in June 2016. *Midnight Madness event - topping up eCoins from 11 pm - 6 am will receive 10% bonus eCoins. (200 Ecoin Denomination not included.) * Gold Rush website. * The Thompson and RPK-Infernal Dragon VVIPs are placed in the Mega Lotto/Black Market. *PH-exclusive Mocha character. Trivia * Crossfire PH is the 4th version to go to version 2.0. * ULP-X was first released in this version although the staff/publisher of the PH version of Crossfire said that they did not create or develop the character. ** Some weapons like the SR-2M Veresk, KSP 58D, Snake DBR, MG36 and Barrett M82A1-Ultimate Gold were also first released in this version. * Crossfire PH is the main Gameclub's game where mostly bought eCoins go. * The Elite M4A1, Elite AK47, Kriss Super V and the Red Dragon Set are one of the earliest Black Market/Mega Lotto crates in CFPH, and it's still available today (except for the Red Dragon weapons and the Kriss Super V). ** After the introduction of the New Black Market system, the mentioned weapons were finally removed to give way for the new lottos/capsules coming now and then. * CrossFire PH is one of the 4 games under Gameclub, the others are Love Beat, Weapons of War and Lost Saga. ** As of 2019, CrossFire is the only game under Gameclub, after the closure of the 3 mentioned games. * CrossFire PH is releasing VVIP items every 2-3 months. * CrossFire PH was one of the few servers that employs regional restriction - only Filipino players can connect to the game and GameClub's website. ** This, however, has been removed after a server update in December 2019. *** After an update in January 2020 to fix high ping problem, non-Filipino players can't access the game anymore without using VPN, but the website still remain not restrict. **** Again, after an February 2020 update, the IP restriction to the game is removed. * CrossFire PH is one of the two versions that hasn't yet updated the new animation of the AK47 (except for Tournament variants) and still uses the old one. The other one is CF China. ** Years later, CF Vietnam and CF Brazil has reverted back to the old animation for some unknown reasons, thus made them the third and fourth version. * Some Noble Gold weapons released in CrossFire PH are available in the Gold Rush website. It can be obtained by purchasing it in the Gold Rush shop, through the Wheel of Fortune or in the Lucky Strike section. * The duration of the Midnight Madness event is indefinite. It started back in January 2009 until December of the same year. The event made its re-run on January 2012 until December 2012. After that, there is no announcement of another possible re-run of the event but a handful of players found out in 2013 that they can still earn additional eCoins by topping up on the specified time stated in the event. Until now, the Midnight Madness event is still secretly active and Gameclub never announced anything about it since then. Service Transition *On August 1st, 2019, CF Philippines announced its service transition. Effective on September 1, the management, publishing, service and game development of CF Philippines will now be directly handled by Smilegate. All user accounts and game data will not be affected during the service transition. **On August 13, 2019, all users were required to agree on the Transition agreement upon logging in after the server maintenance. Test Server *On September 9, 2019, a test server was announced and will run for 2 weeks starting from Sept. 10 to 24, in order to improve server stability. All players that will access the test server will be given 9 random VVIPs upon logging in. For more information, kindly click this link **On November 20, 2019, the test server is accessible again and will run from November 20 to 26. Gallery CF PH.png|Crossfire PH's first official logo scr_crossfireph_website.jpg|CFPH's Website (Before) Crossfire20110318_0002.jpg|CFPH's ver.1.0 + Featured Menu Background UI CFPHWebsite.png|CFPH's Website (After) Gold_Rush_website.png|Gold Rush Website Category:CrossFire Category:Versions Category:Philippines